leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ferris
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ferris |jname=フジオ |tmname=Fujio |image=Ferris.png |caption=Ferris |size=250px |region=Unova |trainer=no |game=no |gender=Male |colors=yes |hair=Brown |eyes=Light brown |anime=yes |epnum=BW075 |epname=A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1 |enva=Wayne Grayson |java=Kenji Hamada |}} Ferris (Japanese: フジオ Fujio) is a recurring character of the Pokémon anime who appeared in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1 and A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2. He is a Pokémon and a friend of Sierra, who referred to him as an amateur. He had just discovered a Fossil while in Twist Mountain when and came upon him. When he took the Fossil home and examined it more closely he concluded that it was a Tirtouga Fossil. Ferris then told of the time he had met a real as a boy one day when he and his friends played inside Twist Mountain. When he got separated from them he came across a mysterious light that allowed him to travel back in time. Once there he saw a Tirtouga being attacked by a flock of . He tried to stop them but they were not frightened by him. However they left him and Tirtouga alone once its 's friends came by. Afterwards Ferris and Tirtouga played together for a while before he had to leave. He gave Tirtouga his pendant as a sign of their friendship before he went back to his own time. He was convinced that what he experienced was not a dream and believed there was a time portal inside Twist Mountain and spent time studying it. Then he took notice of an artifact embedded in the Cover Fossil that resembled the pendant he gave the Tirtouga he met but kept that information to himself. After stole the Cover Fossil, both Ferris and Ash stow away in their helicopter to try to get it back. Inside they witnessed Dr. Zager revive the Fossil. Dr. Zager also confirmed Ferris's belief that there was a time portal inside Twist Mountain and that Tirtouga was needed to access it. Once revived, Tirtouga was able to escape and Ferris was now sure it was the same Tirtouga he met before and tried to convince it that he was his friend. It eventually believed him after he saved it from a group of in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2. Later on when Tirtouga was hungry he was able to remember the fruit that it liked and picked it out for it when it refused to eat anything else. Pokémon On hand is the only known Pokémon Ferris is known to have. He uses it to help him look for Fossils inside Twist Mountain. Drilbur's only known move is .}} Befriended when he mysteriously traveled back in time and saved it from a flock of when he was a young boy. He gave it his pendant as a sign of their friendship before returning to his own time. Ferris found its Fossil sometime later and it was stolen and then revived by and Dr. Zager as its life energy was needed to open a time gate inside Twist Mountain. Because it was scared, Tirtouga attacked then escaped and it did not remember Ferris at all. It was able to trust Ferris after he saved it from a group of . While the group took a break to eat Tirtouga was able to remember Ferris because he had made the same expression when he tasted the fruit that it liked. Shortly after that Team Rocket tried to take back Tirtouga but it had evolved into Carracosta at the very same moment allowing it to elude capture and it ran back to Twist Mountain. There Team Rocket electrocuted it and it caused it to open the time gate. However it called for its friends to help stop them as did Ash and the others. After Team Rocket's plans were foiled, it went back to its own time through the time gate and was given the same pendant to wear around its neck to remember Ferris. Carracosta's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=浜田賢二 Kenji Hamada 進藤尚美 Naomi Shindō (young) |en=Wayne Grayson |fi=Juha Haukka |pt_br=Élcio Sodré |es_la=Carlos Hernández Fernando Calderón (young) |es_eu=Carlos Larios |pl=Michał Głowacki}} Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Archeologists es:Ferris fr:François it:Ferris ja:フジオ